Regret
by Mayumi Takanashi
Summary: When a child with martial arts experience is needed to costar with Sana and Naozumi in a commercial, Sana mentions Akito. Although she likes him, he's still dating someone else. Heat will rise and tempers will flare when the script calls for a kiss!


Regret

By Mayumi Takanashi

Sana lay on her back, staring at the ceiling from her bed. Her fingers traced one of the buttons on her Burutcha device, with which she could make contact with the person on the other line. The button she longed to press was that of Akito Hayama's, a long-time friend of hers. However, things weren't going too great at the moment. Right now he was dating one of her best friends, Fuka. And yet with each day's passing her feelings for Akito only intensified, no matter how much she tried to put them to rest. Right now the only thought on her mind was their kiss in the snow last Christmas Eve. How she could feel herself relax in his protective gaze, and how his lips tasted in the night air…

"Sana!" came a voice outside her bedroom door. "Sana? I've got a spectacular job for you!"

"Come on in, Rei," she replied. She sat up and forced a smile. It was a skill that, as an actress, she had become quite good at.

"Oh, Sana, it's wonderful!" he cried happily as he pranced in, his planner in his hands. "The Heal-Band company is doing another commercial, and they want you and Naozumi to partner up again!"

Rei Sagami, Sana's manager, had been eager to find her as many jobs as possible since her latest movie, _Mansion_ _of Water_. This was her huge break, which had made her the most popular child actress in Japan.

"Wow, Naozumi? I haven't seen him in forever!"

Naozumi Kamura was another child actor her age, and they had become quite close after all of their television appearances together, including _Mansion of Water_.

"Yeah," continued Rei, "the production meeting is later tonight; they want to get started right away!"

"Yay! I'll see Naozumi!" Sana began jumping up on her bed. Perhaps this commercial shoot would be the chance to take her mind off of things…

* * *

Rei followed Sana, who pranced down the hallway shouting Naozumi's name.

"Naozumi? Where are you? Hello? Are you here?"

"Sana, I'm right here," he called out from one of the open doors. He waved his hand as Sana skipped toward him.

"How are you, Sana?" he asked warmly, his ice blue eyes full of kindness and gentility.

"I'm great! I can't wait for the commercial! It's gonna be so much fun; I'm so excited!"

"I can see that," chuckled Naozumi. _That's_ _so like her, to be so happy about whatever she does_, he thought.

"Oh, come on in, Miss Kurata," came a voice from the room. Sana and Naozumi entered and sat down at the conference table, followed by Rei.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Keitaro Ito, and I'll be directing this commercial. It will be the best Heal-Band shoot anyone has ever seen, full of my creative genius and passion as an artist…"

Sana got distracted as her thoughts turned to Akito. _I bet he and Fuka are out on a date somewhere tonight._

"…and so you and Naozumi will get to kiss after that," said Mr. Ito.

"WHAT?!?" shouted Sana. All eyes fell on her.

"Yes, it's set in ancient Japan. Naozumi and someone else will be warriors, and you'll be a beautiful princess that captures their hearts. Naozumi will win you over and you two will share a kiss, full of fire and passion!"

"Who will the other warrior be?" asked Naozumi professionally.

"We're not sure yet. We've been trying to find a kid about your age, but we haven't found anyone with the amount of karate experience we're looking for."

"What about Akito?" Sana blurted out. She'd said it before she could stop herself.

"Who is that?" asked Ito.

"Um, well, he's a guy that goes to my school, and he's been taking karate for about a year now, but he's picked up really well on it, and he's pretty good, and…"

"Well, why don't we give him a call, and we'll check out his skills," Mr. Ito said happily. "Thank you, Miss Kurata! Perhaps we will have the fiery warrior's spirit I've searching for!"

Naozumi watched Sana closely as a shadow cast over her eyes. He had caused her so much pain, that Akito Hayama. He would pay for hurting the most important person in his life.

* * *

Akito Hayama sat against his pillow, his music player in hand, blasting hard rock from the earphones. His blond hair shone in the moonlight, the only illumination in his dark room. Eyes closed, he sat in deep thought while the hard pulse pounded simultaneously with his heartbeat.

His father had tried knocking on his door, but Akito could not hear over the sound of his music. Mr. Hayama entered, his hand covering the mouthpiece of the telephone.

"Akito, you have a phone call," smiled Mr. Hayama. He seemed quite excited for someone who had a very limited range of facial expression.

Akito pulled out his earphones and took the telephone from his father.

"Hello, this is Keitaro Ito, and I'm directing a commercial. We need someone with martial arts experience…"

* * *

Akito put the phone down. He stared at the telephone in wonder and amazement. Mr. Hayama, who had been listening intently at the door, invited himself into his son's room quietly.

"So, what do you think, Akito?" he asked softly.

"Sana had recommended me to do a commercial because of my karate. He said to show up next weekend and see how I do."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I said I'd do it, so what else is left to say?" Akito said impatiently, his voice rising heatedly. Mr. Hayama smiled.

"Are you going to tell Fuka?"  
"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought you'd like to share this news with your girlfriend, that's all."

Mr. Hayama left, leaving Akito still staring at the phone. He picked it up and began to dial Fuka's number. However, he hesitated suddenly. With his finger positioned over the last number, he froze.

"Oh, what's the point?" he shouted angrily. He slammed the phone down with a _ding! _and threw himself face down on his bed. Turning his chin to face the window, he watched the city lights off in the distance.

* * *

The next week at school had been painful for Sana. Akito did not say a word to her, except for a few awkward glances. Both looked away quickly. Sana was afraid to mention the commercial. Had he accepted, or had he declined? Either way, he'd have to see her and Naozumi kiss, which was the cause of all this grief. If the tabloids hadn't started rumors about the two of them dating, then perhaps she'd still have a chance with Akito. But those falsities had turned Akito to Fuka, and now Akito and Sana could not overcome the tension that had festered between them.

Saturday morning had come, and Rei was driving Sana to the shoot. She could not take her mind off of Akito even though she had to focus on her script. Although she had no dialogue, she still had many detailed stage directions to follow. And she didn't want to get nervous and mess up in front of him, so she needed to know exactly what she was doing. But it was so hard to focus…

"We're here!" said Rei happily. He was so excited for this shoot. Sana was bigger than ever, and the only way she could go was up.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sana said determinedly. _Time to focus._

"Sana!" called Naozumi from the other end of the parking lot. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, not too happy to see him for once. She had wanted to avoid him as much as humanly possible today while Akito was around. Naozumi crossed over to greet her and walked with her inside. Their managers followed behind.

"So, did Akito agree to do the shoot?" asked Naozumi quietly.

"Oh, um, I don't know, we didn't really get around to talking about it," she answered nervously. Again, Naozumi watched her countenance with curiosity and concern.

They walked onto the set. It was an ancient shrine, complete with forestry and a stone path leading up to the wooden deck. A moon shone dimly above the shrine, and tiny stars gleamed above.

"Sana, Naozumi!" cried Mr. Ito. "Naozumi, the Hayama boy is already going over his moves in the next room, and you're needed in there as well. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Alright, I'll be right there," replied Naozumi. He turned to Sana. "I'll see you later!"

"Okay, see you," she replied quietly. So Akito had come. Why did she have to open her big mouth?

"Sana, you'll be in makeup a bit longer than the other two. We have a beautiful kimono just for you, and your hair will just be stunning!"

"Thanks, Mr. Ito!" she said, attempting a cheerful façade. But it was no use.

Naozumi entered to find Akito practicing with an instructor. His martial arts uniform was black with red lining. He was really good, even if Naozumi hated admitting it to himself.

"Oh, good, you're here," said the instructor. "Okay, here's what's going to happen…"

As Naozumi listened to his instructions, Akito took a water break. Eying his competitor, he was wearing a white uniform with a blue sash around his waist. What would Sana be wearing?

"Okay, got it? Let's practice."

Naozumi's eyes narrowed, and Akito's fierce stare met his.

* * *

_The Black Warrior and the White Warrior stared at one another, their eyes narrowed with the spirit of the martial artist. It was a battle of mind, body, and spirit, and only the victor could have the prize._

_The wooden door slid open to reveal a shadowy silhouette. Both warriors turned to face the figure. She stepped into the moonlight, revealing her beautiful, pale face. Her long hair danced in the gentle breeze, and her pink kimono completed her image of mysterious splendor._

"_I will win your heart, fair maiden," called the White Warrior. "In your name I will send this evil man to his grave!"_

Naozumi turned to Akito, a smirk on his face. Akito's eyes had a renewed fury within them.

_The Black Warrior rushed at him, preparing to lunge. He leapt into the air, his leg extended to deliver a strong kick in the chest. But the White Warrior dodged narrowly, and twisted his arm back around and struck with a chop to the back. The Black Warrior was knocked to the ground._

He shouldn't have done it that hard, thought Akito.

"_My fair lady, I hope you were not hurt while in the clutches of the Order of the Black Raven!" cried the White Warrior. He approached the deck where the maiden stood solemnly. She raised a bleeding finger._

"_Fear not," replied the White Warrior, who pulled out a Heal-Band bandage. He wrapped it around her finger, and then he looked deeply into her eyes._

"_You are safe now, my sweet," he whispered. _

Akito looked up at the two.

_The White Warrior leaned in slowly to her face, his eyes closing. The Princess gazed back at him._

She looks uncomfortable, Akito thought. A fury burned in his cheeks at the sight of them. Clenching his jaw, he rose to his feet and began to rush at Naozumi.

_The Black Warrior swiftly delivered a sharp blow to the jaw of the White Warrior, who was sent into a wooden post. The Black Warrior turned to face the Princess._

"Hey, is this in the script?" asked Rei quietly, flipping through his pages.

Akito's eyes bore into Sana's, and again she felt that sense of ease and protection that his gaze offered. His eyes were gentle, yet at the same time had an intense passion within them.

_The Black Warrior placed his hands tenderly on the Princess' shoulders. He leaned toward her and kissed her. _

Sana closed her eyes as she tasted his sweet lips. Her cheeks burned, and she felt lightheaded. This couldn't be real…

"And cut!" cried Keitaro Ito. "You know, that wasn't in the script, but I think I'll keep it that way! It was some of the most heated passion I've ever worked with! You guys were great!"

Akito drew away slowly, his bangs covering his eyes. He turned away without a word and headed back down the stairs. Mr. Ito greeted him enthusiastically.

"Have you ever acted before, because that was fantastic! You know, you're really good at improvisation…"

Sana watched him as he stood with the director, and her fingers rose to touch her lips. Her whole body trembled in shock, her eyes wide.

Naozumi, whose lip was bleeding profusely, paid no attention to his injury. His manager rushed over with a handkerchief, but Naozumi could only watch Sana standing frozen in place.

"Okay, that was absolutely fantastic! I think we'll use that one! Great job, everybody!"

Quietly, Sana slipped away behind the set. Naozumi watched her go, anger flowing through every inch of his veins. That Hayama kid…he was a cold and insensitive villain. He thought he saw a tear roll down her pale cheek.

* * *

Akito was heading back to the changing room, untying his shirt as he went down the dark hallway. His head was bowed toward the floor in deep reflection on what he'd just done.

He felt a hand on his arm, and was hastily pulled into a small electrical room.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"Aki-to," came Sana's meek voice, and he could tell from her broken tone that she was crying.

"I have to go," Akito grunted hurriedly, and he attempted to open the door.

"No!" she cried, her hands wrapping themselves around his waist from behind. He felt her cheek touch his back softly. "Please, don't leave me."

"I can't," he whispered, and he felt himself struggle just to get the words out. "I can't, I can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked fiercely, a lump rising in her throat.

"I'm with Fuka."

"NO!" she shouted. "You're mine! You were always mine!"

Akito did not know how to respond. She broke out into sobs as she sank to the floor. Yet she did not let go of him, and her arms stayed wrapped around his waist, tighter than before.

"You belong to me! Not Fuka! You're mine! You always were!"

"I belong to no one," he shot darkly.

Sana gasped, and she let go. She shrank back into the corner, pulling her knees into her arms. Akito walked briskly out, leaving Sana alone to her pain. He hated it. Being with Fuka, he hated it. He hated it because he couldn't be with Sana. Regret filled him up from being without Sana. A tear rolled slowly down his cheek as he slammed the door to the dressing room. He hadn't realized how much he had truly missed her.


End file.
